


My Moon

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yeonjun always look up to the moon to tell him how beautiful he is
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	My Moon

yeonjun placed the blankets and pillows outside his window, it was his safe space. the night is calm and the moon shines bright. the boy felt a connection with the moon, its almost like the moon is calling for his name. so he decided to talk to it.

“mr. moon, how do you shine so bright? you’re very pretty” yeonjun may sound like a child but he did adore the moon, very much. “i like how you may be incomplete and goes through phases but you still kept your shine.” he continues “mr, moon please remember that i will still love you even if your light fades” he said goodbye to the moon and got ready for another day.

-

it’s the second night, the moon was at his first quarter. he looks imperfectly perfect, yeonjun loved this phase because even if the moon looks insufficient his light never fades.

“hello mr. moon, how are you today? has someone ever told you that you’re very perfect in all ways? if not, i think you’re very pretty.” he stated. “today, i felt like i was doing everything wrong but when i saw you shine, it was suddenly gone” he said as he rested his face on his window. “you give me a different type of comfort mr. moon, i hope i can be your comfort too..” the tone in his voice is very endearing and sincere. “goodnight mister moon, thank you for shining brightly”

-

third night, the moon was at its waxing cresent. he looked perfect in a way only artists would appreciate. the moon’s glow was different today

“hello mr. moon” yeonjun greeted the moon with a bright smile. “today, i got accepted into my dream school! can you believe it? i never thought i would make it!! im so happy right now, i hope you are too. you’re beautiful mr. moon. goodnight” 

it was a short talk with the moon, he was tired from celebrating. but yeonjun never forgets to tell the moon how beautiful he is. 

-

fourth night, the moon was at its waning cresent. still incomplete but remained beautiful. 

“mr. moon, you look gorgeous.” yeonjun got used telling the moon how beautiful he is. “today, one of my friends invited me to a karaoke and we sang all day long! i had never sang so much song as this day. but it was so memorable!” the boy said enthusiastically. “how about you mister moon? is it tiring to shine all night long? im pretty sure it is. but if i could give you a hug, i definitely would!” he reassured the moon. 

after yeonjun said that, he felt like the moon smiled. it was suddenly brighter.

-

fifth night, the moon was at its third quarter. he was completing himself, night by night.

“woah, you’re almost whole! you look beautiful mr. moon” it was visible in his tone that he’s very excited to see the moon as a whole. “today, my day was okay. it’s not bad nor good. just right.” he started “how about you mr. moon? does other tell you how beautiful you are too? well, i hope they do” 

the moon glowed bright.

-

sixth night, the moon was at its waning gibbous. one step away from being complete.

yeonjun rested his chin at the window “hello mr. moon, you look stunning today!” it became part of his daily routine to talk with the moon. “today, i completed the documents the school wants. im one step away from being a student at my dream uni!” yeonjun was genuinely happy that he can let out all the things he wants to let go. 

the moon was by his side, every night.

-

seventh night. the moon is finally whole.

“hello mr moon!!! oh my gosh you’re whole!! you’re gorgeous mr moon” he greeted excitedly “i wish i can hug you, you’ve endured being incomplete and im proud of you!”

and the moment yeonjun said that, the moon glowed oddly brighter than ever. it was directly at his balcony. yeonjun was amazed, ofcourse who wouldnt be? 

and that’s when the moon sent a boy. he was stunning, just like the moon. 

however, yeonjun was taken aback “w-who are you?” 

“im your moon, yeonjun.”

“w-what? that cant be..” he couldnt believe his eyes “y-you’re not my moon. that’s impossible!” yeonjun was shaking at this point, it was like a miracle was done infront of him

“i can prove it to you” the boy said

“then go!”

“hm, you always tell me that i am beautiful.” he started “you also said that even if i lost my light, you will still love me” the boy smiled widely

and at this point, yeonjun was convinced that his moon was brought to life

“are you really my moon?” he asked

“ofcourse. im beomgyu by the way” he introduced himself. “can i have the hug now?”

“ofcourse you can, my moon.”

and ever since that day, beomgyu and yeonjun lived happily. they would always go out at night to thank the moon.

“i love you, my moon”

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! this is for my bb reesie!! im starting to be a beomjunist so i hope you enjoyed this hehe


End file.
